Under My Skin
by ListentoURheart
Summary: Chad's feelings on The break up with the Song Under my skin. Dedicated to my girl Man-Suz-She for her birf-day. I. LOVE. YOU.


**A/N: It's your birthday! This story is written for Man-Suz-She's birthday! I love you girl, with a passion. I hope yo****u had a good day(: P.S. Just a tear drop away is amazing! You are a sweet, kind, and very passionate writer and I hope you never stop. You being alive brings joy in my life! LOL Love ya and I hope you likey.**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:::::::::::::Trading Yesterday::::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Shadow days come to haunt me here  
>To wrap around me<br>Dark and cold to hide the sunlight from my eyes  
>I cannot see beyond these clouds surrounding<br>I will not forget that this is not the end**

"Are you breaking up with me? I thought I was helping!" I say panicked.

Sonny sighs defeated. "And that's the worst part about it. Goodbye Chad."

I stare at her with an expression of pure hurt.

No. Please don't leave me. I love you. You're everything I have ever wanted.

"Sonny I…"

She turns her face away from mine. She doesn't even want to see me.

"Please, just go!" She says tears filling her eyes.

I want so much to take her into my arms and hold her forever…but I blew it.

"But…" I start to say wanting her to change her mind so badly.

"There's no second chances this time. I'm Sorry. You won the recount, but you lost me." She says looking hard into my eyes.

The worst part is that it is true. I have lost the only girl I have ever loved.

She hands me the trophy and turns her back on me.

No. I don't want this to end.

I turn away from her and start to walk. I look at the trophy in disgust.

No anything is worth losing my girl.

I place the trophy on the table and walk out of her life, hoping it wasn't forever.

As I am walking back to the falls, I finally start to realize what is happening.

Tears sting at my eyes. The first one falls slowly down my cheek.

I realize that in this first tear to fall, is my last bit of happiness.

**Under my skin Under these scars  
>Take me again Tear me apart Cause I wanna see<br>Everything you are Til all that's left  
>Is not myself<strong>

I walk into the falls to have Port run up to me.

"Chad! How did it go? Did those losers give back the trophy?" She smiles.

I turn and walk away.

She runs after me. "Chad! What's going on?"

I look at her and she looks into my eyes. After a moment she backs up.

"Oh." She whispers. "Chad I'm sorry I know how much you loved Sonny."

The old Chad would snort and say that he didn't love her, but I can barely say her name without breaking down in tears.

A tear falls from my eyes. "Sonny was everything to me. I am nothing now we broke up."

"No you're not! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" She gasps.

"It's just a name." I whisper harshly.

She gasps. "Your heart must really be broken."

I look down. "I wanna be alone!"

I walk quickly to my dressing room and slam the door. I turn off the lights.

When I am sure I am alone, I fall to the couch absorbed into my tears.

**This is life every second here  
>Gripping tighter<br>Empty praise to all the things I fear inside**

**But I know that you will rise up from these ashes  
>Tomorrow will be the light that guides me<strong>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**5 days later and still not better**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is a knock on my door.

"Come in." I whisper weakly.

Tawni comes in looking a little nervous.

"Um, hey Chad." She sighs.

I give a small nod. "What are you doing here?"

She holds out a box. "I am here to get Sonny's stuff."

"Why didn't she come to get it?" I whisper.

"Chad, I know you know the answer to that." She says hands on hips.

I don't want Sonny's stuff gone. I want to keep some of her.

Tawni walks around the room picking up Sonny's stuff.

She is about to leave and she turns to me. "You know Chad, Sonny trusted you and you broke that trust but…that doesn't mean she doesn't still love you."

I just stare at her and she leaves.

I love her. I need her. I lost her.

These 3 sentences played over and over in my mind.

Portlyn comes in and sighs. "Chad what are you doing?"

"Leave me alone!" I groan into my pillow.

She pulls me off the couch.

"Chad, you have to get over Sonny it's been like 5 days! Since when do you care so much?" She asks.

"I have always loved Sonny. Since the day she came here." I whisper.

"Ok. I knew that, but when will you get over her?" She asks tapping a foot.

I look up glaring. "I will never get over her. She was the one Port. I know it. I know she was the one and I blew it with her. My life is over."

She sighs. "No it isn't. Remember when you used to date girls for a day then dump them!"

"That wasn't real life." I whisper.

I sigh standing up and Portlyn gasps. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"What's the point?" I grumble.

"I think I went blind in my left eye." She whimpers.

"Do you really think I should get over her?" I ask.

"There goes the right one." She says blinking.

I glare and she takes my hand. "Come on! Let's get you outside."

I walk into the lunch room in sweat pants and my hair messed up.

Like I really care what other people say.

I walk right in to see Sonny lip-locking with a guy.

I gasp and the water works start.

Sonny gasps. "Chad…it's not what it looks like!"

I turn and run out of the room.

I slam the door and start to cry.

There is a knock.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and open the door to reveal my girl, my Sonny.

**Under my skin Under these scars  
>Take me again Tear me apart Cause I wanna see<br>Everything you are Til all that's left  
>Is not myself<strong>

I try to hold back my pain. "Hey! What's up m'ex?"

My voice cracks at m'ex and I curse myself for it.

She looks taken aback. She bites her lip.

I go into a small fantasy of me grabbing her and kissing her, but she hates me.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." She says quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" I snort.

She raises a brow then sighs. "Thank goodness! I thought you would be so upset! I was like sneaking around the studio!"

She giggles and I give an awkward smile.

"So you're not jealous?" She asks.

"Please! I am so over you!" I lie.

Why is she asking? Are they dating?

I cannot explain the expression that comes over her face.

It was like a mix of pain, hurt, and anger.

She smiles. "Then it's ok if I introduce you to someone?"

I nod. "Sure."

I am thinking it is a girl that is interested.

She grabs a guy's hand and pulls him out.

I narrow my eyes at him.

He is perfectly built with a six pack, brown eyes which Sonny has always liked, and his brown hair is perfect.

Jealousy floods through me. "Sonny…who is this?"

She smiles innocently. "This is Jordan...I'm doing a movie with him."

"Sonny do you think you can...just forget everything?" I whisper.

"What...?" She says completely shocked.

**Take away everything Burn away all of me  
>As I break I believe<br>You will come to rescue**

I take a deep breath tears falling from my face. "When I did what I did, I had the best intentions but you know I'm not usually giver but one thing I'll never give up is you."

A grin spreads across her face. "Oh Chad!" She throws her arms around me. "That's like the sweetest thing...anyone has ever said!"

"I love you Sonny and...Don't wanna lose you." I whisper glaring up at Jordan.

She smiles looking down. "Don't worry...Jordan is just my cast member."

"But...you guys were kissing..." I trail off.

She sighs. "We were practicing and I was...jealous that you were over me."

"I'll never be over you Sunshine." He smiles.

"I love you." She smiles, and I am eternally happy.

**Take away everything Burn away all of me  
>As I break I believe You will come to rescue<strong>

**You will come to rescue...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed now pretty pretty please review! Love ya girl and happy birthday(:**


End file.
